


komorebi

by dumkeidumb



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, X Life SMP
Genre: Fluff, I guess is fluff, Loneliness, bcs idk how to write him, but fudge it, but thats how he usually is, i think they're a lil' ooc, jimmy being a sweet summer child, joel being akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumkeidumb/pseuds/dumkeidumb
Summary: komorebi; (n.) sunlight filtering through treesJoel decorating the tree alone until someone helped him.
Relationships: None, they're bros your honor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> if the cc's are uncomfortable with fanfic i will take this down

Today is the day, the day jeremyism members celebrate Jeremyisthebestandtodaywecelebratehimandheisalsoadonkey day. Within the Jeremyism Island, there's a big oak tree. The roots growing at the bottom of the trunk, seemingly blocking the sun.

Underneath the tree, Joel is planning. Planning to decorate the tree, alone. He starts gathering the decorations; giant ornaments, fairy lights, presents. When he's done shopping at Katherines shop, he starts to decorate the tree.

The big oak tree, looming over him. There is no sun shining through the leaves. Only shade. He's observing his surroundings; grass, a couple of small trees, and obviously the Church of Jeremy. He never felt more alone in his life.

He found donkey Jeremy, alone. He built the Church of Jeremy, alone. He went to The Coven meeting, alone. He's always alone when dealing with Jeremyism.

He breaks his train of thought to a shout. "BROTHER JOEL!" someone shouted for him. Joel only knows one person who refers him with that. 

"Jimmy wha-?" He was going to ask but got cut off.

"Brother Joel, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked him, confused to why there's a large oak tree and decorations on it. 

"Well you don't know? We, Jeremyism members, are going to celebrate Jeremyisthebestandtodaywecelebratehimandheisalsoadonkey day." He stumbled a bit at the last sentence.

"Jeremy is a what now day?" Jimmy seemingly confused asked him.

"It's today and we're going to celebrate it, duh." He replied, replying like it's common knowledge.

"And you're decorating the tree?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"... I guess."

"Well, let me help then!" He exclaimed, already grabbing the decorations in the box beside Joel. "I'll help with putting the fairy lights!"

"Oh, sure." Joel replied dryly. He was gonna decorate everything himself, but he guess it would be faster if there was another helping hand. "Im gonna make a table beneath the tree, don't break anything Jimmy."

"Yeah, yeah."

Joel smiled to himself, facing the tree. He was originally gonna build the table to place Jimmys present on it. He guesses he can give it face-to-face with him.

He looks up at the tree. The leaves parting and the sun shine through the leaves. Hitting his hair, close to his eyes.

He didn't feel alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> look all im thinking is if jimmy didn't get hacked he probs gonna help joel decorating the tree >:/


End file.
